The Yellow Apple
by Jo31891
Summary: An Apple tree on a small island on Hogwarts Lake. Give the one you love an apple from the top of the tree and your deepest feelings shall be returned. SSJP; One-shot; Male Slash; shonen-ai; yaoi;


Title: The Red Apple

Pairing: Severus Snape & James Potter

Rating: T

Warning: language

My Christmas present to my readers and fans.

_

* * *

_

The Apple Tree

There is a small island located a few yard off the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. It's not a very big lake, only large enough to house two people and a giant apple tree. This tree was planted during the construction of the Hogwarts castle by all four founders. It is said that before the disbanding of the founders and the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin the tree gave its first baring of apples. But because it was so young, it only bore one.

Hufflepuff attempted to retrieve the apple by enchanting the tree to lower it's branches to her.

It failed.

Ravenclaw attempted to charm the apple to remove itself from the branch and come to her hand.

It failed.

Slytherin witnessed these attempts. He came to the conclusion that because the roots were seeped in the magic of the area that it was impervious to any magical influence to release its bounty.

Gryffindor took this to heart and began to climb the young tree. Because the tree was so young it was not difficult to reach the top branch and pluck the red apple from it.

The man lowered himself easily from the tree and turned to his fellow founders.

On the shore, their students called out to him.

"Give it to the one you love!"

"Give it to the one you admire!"

"Give it to the one you respect!"

Godric Gryffindor heard their cries and glanced at the other three. They watched Gryffindor earnestly.

It is unknown as to who Gryffindor presented the rosy red apple to.

The apple tree has grown to great height and still it's fruit only bares in the top-most branches.

It is rumored among the Hogwarts students and staff that if one climbs up and takes a red apple and gives it to the one they love, admire, or respect, their feelings will be returned whole-heartedly.

_

* * *

_

The Yellow Apple

I felt the branch beneath my feet sway under my weight and my hands fisted around the bark tighter. I dared not looked down. God, how I hate heights. Why on earth am I doing this again? Ah, yes. If I don't, my love may never be realized or returned. Besides, I've come so far already; it would be a waste to return to the earth empty handed. I shifted my weight as I hugged the thick branch under my body. I could just see the red fruit peeked down at me through the green leaves. They're taunting me, laughing at me. I can tell. This is ridiculous, absurd! What would Lucius say if he saw? Cissa would cheer me on though. Yes, that hopeless romantic would be screaming her head off from the shore while her beloved fiancé rolled his gray eyes. My dearest friends, how foolish I've become.

I gulped, gathering what was left of my courage and reached for the next limb above my head. I grabbed onto it and hoisted myself up a yard farther. I slipped my leg over another branch and plopped down in the notch where it connected to the larger one. I yelped when the movement jostled the limb, almost tossing me off. I pressed my entire front to the limb, wrapping my arms around it as far as I was able. Christ! Seventeen and I'm acting like a child, risking my life for a damn apple! How stupid am I?

And when I opened my eyes, I saw the last thing I wanted to. Green grass and dark water licking at the edge of the little landmass.

And the most brilliant pair of hazel brown eyes I have ever seen.

$%*&$&*%#&!!!

Why the _fuck_ is he there?!

"What the hell are you doing up there?" his smooth voice floated up through the tree limbs.

My usually pasty white face flushed red, I could tell. My cheeks and ears were burning like they were on fire. Gods, why did he have to seen me in this humiliating position? Surely he knows exactly what it means to climb this tree for these apples.

I opened my mouth with every intention of yelling at him to leave but all that came forward was a weak squeak. God I was terrified just looking at him on the ground!

I turned my head so I wasn't looking at him anymore. I turned my eyes upward instead, focusing on that red apple above me. I ignored the thought of messy ebony hair or that perfectly shaped face or those hazel eyes hidden behind thin-framed glasses.

I reached for another pair of limbs and lifted myself up to another level, ever closer.

"Hey, I thought you were afraid of heights!" he yelled up at me. I thought for a moment he sounded concerned for me but I'm not in my right mind at the moment so it couldn't be possible. I'm just imagining it.

I could see it better now. It was just up there. I reached up for it. Just a five more inches! I growled, glancing down at the branch I was sitting on. I turned myself so my back pressed against the larger limb. I reached again. It was even farther now! I needed to move forward or I'll never reach it!

Slowly I scooted myself farther out on the limb. It wobbled and I clung to it the same way I do a broom, waiting for it to settle. I held onto the limb with one hand and reached with my other. Still not enough! I was right under it but it was just out of my reach!

"You don't have to do this you know! I can get you an apple from the house elves if you want one that badly!" he called again.

"Shut up, Potter!" I managed to shout. I lifted one knee up on the branch and continued to reach. The limb wobbled again but I didn't care to notice. "Come on." I growled, gritting my teeth together. Just barely there!

"Severus, watch out!"

My fingers curled around the smooth red surface just as my foot slipped off the wood.

A yell ripped through my throat as I felt the wind rush past me from behind. I grunted when my shoulder smashed into a thick branch. I was being pummeled more and more the farther I fell. This was worse than the beating I got in my third year. But the next thing to hit was the ground and that was going to hurt.

A shout came from below me as something snaked around my body.

The next thing I know I land heavily on something way different from hard ground. I groaned, unable to move after the impact. There was something lumpy underneath me. My entire body hurt.

Then a fist collided with my already pound skull.

"You bastard!"

Arms flung around my neck and shoulders and a head fell against my neck.

"You scared me, you stupid bastard!" His shout was muffled by my robes. I sat perfectly still, realizing I was in his lap. Had he caught me? Had he placed himself between me and the ground to soften my landing? Was he stupid? I could have hurt him.

He lifted his head sharply. I gasped, seeing the glittering tears on those black eyelashes. He grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"What were you thinking, going up that far? You're fucking terrified of heights! You can't even ride a broom! Why were you up there? You should have just let me do it for you! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when you fell? Huh? You bastard! Think about others' feeling before you do something so reckless and stupid!" he shouted. His shaking had stopped and he let out a sob, his head falling so I couldn't see him.

I lifted a hand, patting the top of the ebony mop of hair. He looked up, those teary hazel eyes glaring at me. I lifted my hands, cradling the cheery red apple in my palms.

"Here." I said quietly. His eyes widened as he leaned away from me. He stared at the apple then at me. His expression said something like, "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" he squeaked in confusion.

"It's for you." I stated.

"Why?"

"You've heard the story of this tree right? If you can get an apple, you're supposed to give it to someone you love and admire." I explained. My cheeks flushed pink when he looked down at the red apple again.

"Are you…" he whispered. His hair shadowed his face as his shoulders began to tremble. I thought for a moment he was laughing. My entire body slumped in disappointment and shame. Of course he was laughing. How stupid am I? To think James Potter was going to return my feelings. He was in love with a girl. He didn't want anything to do with a gay anyway.

Suddenly hands grabbed the front of my robe.

"-FUCKING SERIOUS?"

His head collided with mine.

I yelled out in pain, falling backward. But his hands stopped me, pulling my by my collar to his chest. I yelped when I fell into his warm body.

Arms wound around me, holding me tightly to him.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" He sobbed, tears now fully flowing from those pretty eyes. He sobbed, hugging me even tighter (if that was possible). "You jerk! You foul, senseless, moronic jerk!" he cried.

"Ja-"

He shoved me away suddenly, glaring at me with those big tear eyes. I felt my voice falter as I stared at him.

He snatched the red apple from my limp hand. He then took hold of it and proceeded to split it in half.

"You know what the recipient is supposed to do with this apple?"

I felt my heart crack through the center with the apple. It almost shattered completely when the apple burst into two.

"If he returns you're feelings, he's supposed to break it and offer a half to the giver. They're supposed to eat the halves together." He explained while trying to hold back his sobs. He shoved half of the red apple at my face. Meekly I took it from him. He violently bit into the other half in his hand, grumbling through his tears.

And I laughed.

"Shut up, jerk!" he shouted, throwing a rock at me. I blocked the blow this time. He was so violent.

He fell over so he was leaning on my shoulder. I took a calm bite from my half of the apple, enjoying the sweetness.

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling the ebony tuft of hair.

"Jerk." He grunted.

I laughed.

The sun was setting now. It was quiet. Maybe it was because of the calm water or the red and orange glow of the sun or it was the soothing aura of the castle or maybe it was just the feeling of eating a apple with the one you love under a tree but there was something magical about it.

James sighed, sitting up a little. I glanced down at him only to meet soft, pink petal lips. He pulled away from the chaste kiss, his tears dry now.

"I love you too, Severus."

I beamed with joy. He flopped back down against me, grumbling once more as he cheeks flushed pink.

"Jerk."

* * *

"Salazar." That sing-song voice rang out in the dimly lit corridor. The dark haired male grunted, turning to spot the brunette behind him, a Cheshire grin on his face.

The tawny haired brunette stepped forward, invading the other male's personal space. Then he pressed his lips against the other's cheek, surprising him.

"Night!" Gryffindor called, trotting away toward his tower. The dark haired male watched him in a daze.

He felt a weight in his left hand and glanced down.

Rest in his palm was a rosy red apple.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

This is one of three fics. They have no specific order so feel free to read the others if you feel like it. The other two is a Draco&Harry (The Green Apple) and a Blaise&Ron (The Red Apple). I hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for any reviews I may receive.

Jo Manta

7


End file.
